The invention relates generally to ammunition elevators. In particular, the invention relates to elevation mechanisms for controllably raising and lower ammunition into a magazine.
Reversible (i.e., bi-directional) ratchets are utilized to great extent in hand wrenches allowing for the tightening and loosening of nuts and bolts. A ratcheting wheel engages a pawl, both having a saw-tooth groove, and is rotated in either direction with a detent coming in contact with a ball plunger to prevent unintended backwards rotation. Reversible ratchet wrenches of the type discussed above and other similar wrenches are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 260,834, 376,584, 2,542,241, 2,701,977, 3,713,356, 4,485,700, 4,631,988, 6,543,316 and 6,644,148. Ammunition lifts are used for lifting ammunition from one height to another. These were first used around 1930 to lift ammunition to the weapon system.
The United States Navy has commissioned two class prototypes for a Littoral Combat Ship (LCS) intended for close shore fire support with inter-changeable weapons modules for select plug-and-fight missions. The Gun Mission Module (GMM) as an example for the surface warfare module package includes two turret-mounted, axis-stabilized chain guns that protrude above deck from a module cover, below which personnel can supply ammunition from storage containers.